


you've got me helpless

by fields_of_falafel



Series: if i could grant you peace of mind [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, burrs are dorks, hamiltons are dorks, nothing funky really goes on tho, only rated t because i tried to write a make-out scene, only rated underage bc theo is 16 and angie is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry too much about it.” Mrs. Hamilton said to her husband one morning. “Perhaps she’s found a suitor.”</p><p>Alexander just huffed in response. </p><p>In which Angelica has a suitor by the name of Theodosia Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me helpless

Both Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton were confused at how excitable their daughter had become about checking the mail each morning. She would rise early, making sure to catch the postman as soon as he came to the house and rush upstairs with (usually) a letter in tow. 

“Don’t worry too much about it.” Mrs. Hamilton said to her husband one morning. “Perhaps she’s found a suitor.”

Alexander just huffed in response. 

Angelica did have a suitor, in fact, in her own way. Though hers was not the usual that most girls desired. Instead, her suitor was a certain woman named Theodosia Burr.

Ever since that night at the gala, when Theodosia had asked her to dance, she had been falling madly in love with the girl. It was impossible to help herself. Theodosia was everything Angelica had dreamed of: kind eyes, a warm smile, and the ability to make her heart flutter like none other. She was, in Angelica’s eyes, everything she’d ever hoped for. 

Theodosia wrote her a letter nearly every day, which Angelica would almost immediately respond to. Theodosia had made her fall like none other and she swooned every time the postman held a letter addressed to Angelica Hamilton. She took to keeping and hiding them under her bed and would reread them over and over, memorizing every carefully written line and analyzing every comma and period. 

Today Theodosia had asked a request of her, and Angelica was thrilled.

 

My dearest Angelica, 

Forgive me, but I must ask a small request of you. I have much desire to see you in person again, face-to-face. If it could be arranged, I would ask you to meet me at my father’s house on the 18th of March to converse away from the prying eyes and ears of ballrooms. 

 

The letter went on to talk about other topics they had conversed about in past letters, but those three lines were scorched in her brain all day. She was in such a daze that her parents even asked her about it that evening. 

“Angelica, have you been feeling well lately?” Her father inquired. She found this abnormal. At this point of the evening, after supper, he was usually busy writing letters to Congressmen and the like. 

“Yes.” Angelica said hesitantly. “Is there a reason you’re asking?”

Alexander began speaking but her mother soon interrupted and said, “You’ve seemed distant lately, and we were wondering if there was a reason.”

The plain look of shock on Angelica’s face told the two all that they needed to know. 

“I did not realize I was acting in such a way, forgive me. May I be excused?” She did not want to be a part of this conversation anymore and decided to simply leave. 

Both Eliza and Alex nodded their agreement and Angelica made her way upstairs, where she met Phillip. 

“Are they bothering you about a suitor?” He asked with a smirk on his face, and she just rolled her eyes in response. 

“They’re under the impression that I have one, apparently.” She scoffed.

“Don’t you? That would explain the letters.” Phillip grinned again as he saw his sister’s expression, for he knew he was onto something.

Angelica quickly composed herself and said, “Those are letters from a friend.”

“Indeed. A friend.” Her brother smirked and made her way downstairs.

Angelica rolled her eyes again and walked to her room, where she began to compose another letter to Theodosia, responding that yes, she would be thrilled to meet her again.  
Over the next two weeks Angelica had a hard time containing her excitement, so much so that even little two-year-old Will noticed. 

“Why does Angie smile all the time, Mama?” he asked one morning in the parlor. Angelica was reading Theodosia’s latest letter and smiling uncontrollably. 

Eliza smiled at her youngest and turned to Angelica. “Why is it that Angelica is smiling?” 

At the sound of her name Angelica turned towards her mother, eyebrows raised and her smile faltering. In a moment she recovered and said, “Don’t you think the day is worth a smile?”

Eliza’s eyes were full of mirth as she simply smiled at her eldest daughter. “If you say so.”

It was then that Angelica glanced at the time. “Oh! I must be going.”

She stood up quickly and found her coat, and waved a quick good-bye to her mother before leaving.

“Where is Angie going now?” asked William, running a small toddler hand across his tired eyes. 

“Out with a friend, I suppose.” Eliza glanced at the door, still curious as to what her eldest daughter was up to. It wasn’t ladylike for a young girl to sneak off, though it didn’t bother her much. What did bother her was her sinking feeling that this wouldn’t end well for her daughter.

Angelica rushed to Theodosia’s, doing her best not to run. Who knows how many odd looks she would get if she sprinted down the street. Even so, in this dress she didn’t think it would be possible to sprint. 

A few minutes later she found herself in front of the Burr household, and suddenly had a knot form in the pit of her stomach. What was she doing? This wasn’t acceptable by society’s standards. What did she hope to accomplish being here?

All of these anxieties melted away when Theodosia opened the door. Her eyes looked at her as though she were the only thing that mattered in the world, and her full lips were curved up into a wide smile that she knew she’d caused. She stood as though she was balancing on the tip of her toes, as if closing the distance by mere inches could cause that much of a difference. In that moment, Angelica knew, all of Theodosia was focused on her and only her. For a single moment, she was the most important person in the world.   
Angelica was quick to close the gap between them and Theodosia responded just as quickly by grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. She nudged the door closed with her foot and wrapped her arms around Angelica. She pulled her close, so near to her that their waists were touching and she could feel Theodosia’s breath on her lips. 

“It thrills me that you were able to meet me today.” Theodosia said softly, refusing to take her eyes off of Angelica’s red lips, like she wanted to study how her mouth moved when she spoke.

“I’m thrilled that you asked me.” Angelica responded, glancing from her lips to her warm brown eyes. Something stirred deep in her, something that was urging her to lean forward a few inches and meet her lips. She had this sudden feeling that she had to kiss her and feel the way her body responded to her touch. It was animalistic and controlling and Theodosia seemed to sense this, judging by the expression on her face. She moved her hands to the small of Angelica’s back, somehow managing to bring her that closer. It sent shivers moving up and down her spine, right down to her very core. 

And suddenly, the spell was broken. Angelica stiffened in her touch and Theodosia pulled away, instead choosing to settle her arms behind her. She took to staring at her feet, not wanting to meet the dark brown eyes that she knew were now full of shame and anguish at herself. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Theodosia quickly intervened and hastened to the parlor.

Angelica followed and she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she realized the situation she’d just been in. “Yes, please.” The words somehow formed around her confused lips and her feet automatically guided themselves. 

“Please, sit.” She told her guest, and Angelica followed suit. A plate of food was placed on the table next to her and she graciously took a bite. 

Theodosia sat down opposite her and crossed one leg over the other. She simply stared at Angelica, as though she were waiting for her to make the first move. 

Angelica sat for a few moments wondering what to say, but nothing would come to mind. Should she ask about how her day had been? Should she make small talk? Should she ask her about what had transpired between the two not five minutes before? She had not one clue. But Theodosia was staring at her so earnestly and so openly that soon Angelica was wondering what she couldn’t say. Theodosia seemed to cast a spell on her, making her mind muddled. She felt like she wanted to spill every secret she’d ever kept to those warm brown eyes.

“Forgive me for my erratic behavior.” Angelica spilled, eyes still cast down on the floor. “This is new to me and I suppose that I am nervous.”

Theodosia hesitantly stood, causing Angelica to glance up. She crossed the distance in a moment and touched her fingertips to Angelica’s chin. She looked up at her ashamedly, but her eyes quelled every fear and anxiety that had lingered within her. 

“Forgive me for being too forward with you. I too have experienced what you are feeling at this moment and I am not treating you the way a proper lady should.” Theodosia told her with complete sincerity. That warm fuzzy feeling that had consumed Angelica before was now creeping back, and she let a small smile cross her face. She knew what she wanted, why should she be anxious?

At the sight of her smile Theodosia softened, as she knew everything would be right between them. 

“How would a proper lady treat me, may I ask?” Angelica asked with a knowing smile. Theodosia widely grinned at this, and extended a hand. Angelica took it and sparks shot through her once again as their fingertips touched. 

“Now the men usually spend their time talking about politics and the like, but ladies such as ourselves prefer less abrasive actions.” Theodosia spoke intellectually.

“Do we?” Angelica held a glint in her eye which caused Theodosia to smirk again.

“Though, perhaps in your household the women are used to such abrasive actions.”

“Are you suggesting that I am a hard woman, Ms. Burr?”

“I would expect nothing less, Ms. Hamilton.” 

“I highly doubt your father would approve of your seeing of a hard woman like myself.” Angelica knew it was callous of her to bring up her father in a conversation such as this, but she simply could not refrain. 

“My dear Angelica, would your father approve of your seeing of a Burr such as myself?”

“Oh, but as you well know, my father simply adores Burrs.”

“I don’t believe ‘adores’ is the right term.”

“You should hear the way he talks about your father then. Perhaps it is common of a Hamilton to adore Burrs.”

“Is that so?” 

“Or, at the very least, this Hamilton adores a Burr.”

“You see, the problem with Hamiltons are-” Angelica frowned, wondering where the conversation could possibly be headed, “-that they talk too much.” In a swift moment Theodosia’s lips rushed to meet Angelica’s and oh, what a kiss it was! It felt as though every nerve in her body was lit on fire and rushing through her too fast for count. Theodosia’s lips were soft and pillowy and everything she’d ever dreamed of. She let her hands roam, across her back, her sides, and up to her satin-like cheeks. Theodosia’s hands were quick to follow, though they came to rest on Angelica’s back. She shifted more onto the couch and Angelica moved to sit on her thighs, refusing to let their lips disconnect.

The more Theodosia pulled her into the kiss, the more she felt like she was floating. Everything she’d ever known, every standard she’d ever been held to, every ladylike action she’d ever done seemed to melt away as she pulled against her lips. She was free, flying even, for this moment that their lips and teeth were bumping and grinding against each other. The most imperfect and shameful moment of her life was somehow making her feel the most alive. Simply knowing the fact that society would disagree set something alight inside of her, but that was not the only reason she was here on Theodosia. As she moaned against her lips, she knew it to be true. Theodosia ignited something in her that she’d never felt before, and she was now finding it and exploring this new feeling as she pushed against her. This unfamiliar heat enveloped her like fire, and she graciously welcomed it as she bit Theodosia’s lip. She quite literally moaned and Angelica shivered in the satisfaction. 

They pushed and pulled against one another for a long time, grinding and moaning and feeling each other, as though they’d never touched before. That is, until Theodosia heard something someone fiddle at the door. Instantly she stopped and Angelica was puzzled. 

“What’s gone wrong?” she asked, looking at Theodosia with wide eyes.

“My father.” She whispered. “He wasn’t supposed to arrive home yet.”

Every drop of warm feeling left Angelica and now a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. “What are we going to do?”

Theodosia looked around the room, grasping for anything that could hide Angelica. Her eyes wandered around the room quickly, until she spied the open window, just large enough for her to fit through.

“Through the window.” She stood and grasped Angelica’s hand, who stared at her with great confusion until the door fiddled again.

“Oh, dear, he’s having trouble with the keys again.” Theodosia muttered, shaking her head. “Yes, you’ll have to go out through the window. I’m afraid now is not the time for proper ladylike procedure, unless you have a dying wish to meet my father.”

“I’m not sure how he’d respond to a Hamilton in the house, perhaps another time.” Angelica smiled as Theodosia opened the window for her. 

“I’ll write you.” Theodosia said breathlessly, and pulled Angelica into a quick kiss. For one brief moment, those heated feelings came surging back, and then, it was gone in the blink of an eye. 

“I would expect no less, Ms. Burr.” Angelica smirked and perched on the windowsill for a last moment.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, Ms. Hamilton.” With that, Angelica was out through the window and landed on the ground several feet below. She sent a last wave at Theodosia, who smiled once more and closed the window.

Her father had now gotten the right key and dropped his coat inside. 

“Theodosia?” He called, and she stood back up from where she’d taken to reading a book on the parlor couch. 

“Yes?” She answered, and walked out to meet her father.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. It puzzled me for when I walked in as I thought I heard someone else speaking.” Burr was confused, and gazed around the room for a moment.

“Why would there be anyone here?” Theodosia asked, struggling to contain a grin. 

Outside of the house Angelica made her way back to the street. She stopped around the turn of the house, just in time to see Burr close the door behind him. She sighed with relief and rushed back to the street. Angelica struggled to contain a grin as she passed down the street to her house. Many passerby stopped and stared for a moment at the oddly smiling girl walking down the street, but she paid them no mind. She was thinking of the way Theodosia’s lips matched hers perfectly and how she longed for that feeling again. 

“Angelica? Is that you?” Her head snapped up at the sound of Phillip’s voice and she smiled again. She loved her brother more than anything, that is, except for when he was bothering her about her ‘suitor’. 

“Phillip?” Angelica grinned and met him with a hug.

“What are you doing out? It’s freezing.” He pulled his coat around him more, while Angelica simply laughed as they continued walking towards home.   
“It may be freezing to you, but I am perfectly comfortable.”

“You’re perfectly delirious, that’s what you are.” Phillip shook his head before continuing. “I assume you were out with your suitor, weren’t you?” He asked with a wide grin.

Angelica simply rolled her eyes. “It is of no concern to you with whom I spend my afternoons.”

“Oh, is it? Perhaps it is a concern when you are so secretive about your meetings.”

“Maybe it is a concern of mine when you spend your afternoons acting in similar secrecy.”

“Well met, dear sister.” Phillip extended his arm and Angelica delightfully took it.

“Though your meeting is shrouded in secrecy, perhaps you will tell me how it went?” Phillip was like their father, ever-hungry for more details about certain affairs. 

“It went exceptionally well.” She said with a barely-contained smile.

“As great as that, hmm?” Phillip hinted with a knowing smile.

“Indeed. I assume you experienced the same?”

“Indeed I did.” He smirked at her and Angelica didn’t know whether to smirk back or roll her eyes. 

Luckily for her, she didn’t have to decide as they strolled right up to their house. Phillip held the door open for her, like the gentlemen he truly wasn’t.   
Her mother was inside when the two arrived with cold red noses and greeted them with a gentle smile. 

“How were your afternoons?” Eliza asked, looking up from her book. Now, Eliza was not a foolish. She knew full well what her children were up to, even if she didn’t know the entire truth. She had Phillip figured out, for he wore his heart on his sleeve, even if he was attempting to achieve some level of secrecy. Angelica, however, still puzzled her . . . .

“It couldn’t have been better.” Phillip was always the more talkative out of the two of them, and strove to charm every woman, including their mother. “And how was yours?”

Angelica decided to sneak upstairs, only waving a quick goodbye to her mother while Phillip rambled on. When she was finally alone she collapsed onto her bed, completely spent. She sighed happily as she recounted on the events that had transpired. Now that it was gone, she longed for the feeling of Theodosia’s lips on hers and her soft skin against Angelica’s fingers. With a smile, she composed a letter to Theodosia, saying that she’d much like to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you don't mind please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, it would make my day :D


End file.
